Semejantes
by MariSeverus
Summary: Rechazados, con poderes sin iguales. Obsesionados con el conocimiento y con el reconocimiento. Eso los caracteriza, los hace semejantes.


Bueno, este es un One, para un reto que me han hecho. Es un Hermione Granger/Lord Voldemort. Espero que les guste.

M&S

Disclaimer: Nada, excepto mis ideas me pertenece. El resto, como personajes y demases; le pertenecen a la novela de JK Rowling.  


* * *

**_Semejantes_**

La veía, una masa sangrante a lo lejos. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en lo que veía a su alrededor. Nerviosa, con sus labios entre abiertos y sus párpados a medio cerrar. Respiraba, desgastada y su cuerpo podía sentir su débil latir. Como serpiente, se movía. Como un animal rastrero, sentía el hedor de su sangre y se hacía cada vez más delicioso; más tentador. A pocos centímetros, era suya. Muy pronto lo sería.

Una delgada sonrisa sobre sus labios, cuando se personificaba ante ella. Lo observaba, aturdida, con millones de dolores sobre su cuerpo. Temerosa, tratando de mover cada fina hebra de su cabello, cada tejido y cada músculo. Le temía y eso le encantaba. Le encantaba, que todos al verlo; huyeran de él.

La torturaba, sus peores recuerdos sólo le hacían sentir peor. Los evocaba una y otra vez. Con su risa siseante y viperina al fondo. Ella estaba sufriendo, mientras él reía de sus dolores y penas.

_"Sangre sucia" "¡maldita y asquerosa sangre sucia!"_

Cada uno de esos momentos, todos, absolutamente todos; estaban en la mente de esa jovencita que ya no era más que un trapo viejo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, ahora? ¿Ahora que, Potter no está para salvarte?

Sabía que no respondería. Sus labios, estaban sellados y presas del dolor creciente; en lo más profundo de ella. En el frío suelo, entre charcos de agua y sangre. Ella, se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

- Te puedo matar ahora, pero eso no tendría diversión. Al menos, no para mí.

Con un suspiro, su varita se alzaba nuevamente. Quería que ella, evocara sus más tirstes recuerdos, que se volvieran un dolor tan intenso como el de sus propias heridas. Una muerte, completa y segura.

Lo observaba, como le gritaban "Sabelotod insufrible". Observaba como lloraba mientras intentaba entender, que era una deprimente mestiza. Que nada estaba bien, si no lograba encajar. Pero aún así, ella tenía luz propia, ella había obtenido poder preciado que él; no lograba obtener con todas sus matanzas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si él había entrenado su cuerpo y su alma? ¿Por qué si había castigado a quienes se lo merecían? ¿Por qué esa tonta, mestiza y estúpida; era más poderosa que él?

"Asquerosa sangre sucia" Sus labios, pronunciaban esas palabras, con dolor también creciente. Todos esos recuerdos, había algo en su mente que al mirar a los ojos de ella; le recordaba mucho a sí mismo.

_" ¡Fenómeno!" "¡Eres un fenómeno asqueroso" Niños, muchos niños se burlaban de él. Estaba confinado entre cuatro sucias paredes, mientras intentaba escapar de todos esos gritos. No derramó lágrimas, las serpientes no tenían párpados._

_"¡Tom!" "¿Qué es lo que has hecho?"- preguntaba su maestra, observando a la mascota de la clase. Estaba muerta. ¡Era muy obvio! ¡Estúpidos muggles!"_

_"La asesiné"_

_"¡Fenómeno!" "Fenómeno"_

Aquellos recuerdos, aquellos momentos trágicos de su vida. Ambos eran inteligentes, poderosos a su forma e increíblemente ambiciosos. Les apasionaba el poder que podían adquirir y aunque, ella tuviera la valentía que la hubiese formado en Gryffindor; tenía una mente tan viperina como él.

Y su varita dejó de lanzar conjuros. Estaba atormentado. Las voces en su cabeza, los quejidos y risas de los niños. Huérfano, rechazado. Ella hija de muggles, rechazada por esos dotes. Su mano ardía, sus convicciones temían. Voldemort se estaba apiadando. Su espejo estaba en el suelo, cuando aquella sangre de brillante escarlata, le demostrara a sí mismo. Un niño, infeliz corriendo a lo lejos. No hay camino, sólo oscuridad.

Permaneció un tiempo contemplándola. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus labios resecos y su cuerpo húmedo entre agua y sangre. Se fue, allí le dejó para siempre. No continuó con sus torturas, ese día tenía mucho que pensar. Que se la comieran las ratas si eso querían, que se salvara si a eso aspiraba. Era la única persona, su lado bueno y semejante.


End file.
